


Oops!

by redchemist



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, US Women's Soccer National Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redchemist/pseuds/redchemist
Summary: Kristie and Steph were supposed to meet up with Sam following their London trip for brunch to catch up. When Sam didn't show, Kristie sent Steph up to Sam's apartment to fetch her. Steph gets an eyeful.





	Oops!

“Sammy? Sammy girl, where are you?” Steph McCaffrey sung out as she wandered through her best friend’s apartment. She and Kristie had just returned from their London vacation and were supposed to take the younger Mewis sister out for breakfast so the three of them to catch up. She had spent the past 10 minutes pounding on Sammy’s apartment door to no answer. So being the nosy woman she was, Steph used the spare key Kristie had given her and walked into Sam’s apartment.

“Sammy are you still in bed? You don’t get to call me the lazy one ever again.” Steph kept talking as she peeked in the kitchen and office and found no signs of the midfielder. She opened the door to the bedroom and peered inside, trying to make out anything in the low light from the curtains. When she realized what she was seeing, Steph emitted an ear-piercing shriek.

“MY EYES!!” She shouted as she ran out of the bedroom, jolting its occupants awake.

“What the?” Sam bolted awake, jostling the woman almost out of bed as she too was suddenly awoken by Steph’s shouting.

“That would-be McCaffrey.” Abby drawled as she sat up and stretched, cracking her neck and spine.

“Why is she in my apartment?” Sam grumbled as she scrounged around on the floor for some clothes. This was not the start to her morning she had envisioned.

“Did you set that alarm last night like I reminded you to? What time is it?” Abby blinked a few times and peered at her phone. “Crap. Sammy, its 10. You were supposed to meet them at 9. I bet they came looking for you.”

“Ah crap. Why did Kristie send Steph up?” The midfielder groaned as she found her sleep pants and pulled them on.

“I don’t know.” Abby replied, tossing Sam a shirt. “But you should go talk to her. Get her to stop shrieking. It is too early for that.”

“Yes dear.” Sam chuckled and headed out to the living room after tugging her clothes on. She found Steph yelling in her phone to Kristie to get up to Sam’s apartment ASAP because the apocalypse was happening.

“Steph. Steph. Stop yelling.” She sighed. When the forward refused to comply, Sam yanked the phone out of her hand and hung up on her older sister. That shut Steph’s mouth, if only for a moment.

“What. The. Hell. Samuel! You have scarred me forever.” Steph moaned, rubbing her eyes.

“Oh, shut up Steph. It isn’t like I haven’t walked in on you and Kristie in the middle of it.” Sam shot back defensively, crossing her arms as she glared at the brunette. “We were sleeping. It was a late night.”

“I don’t want to know the details!” Steph shot back.

Abby walked out of the bedroom in a pair of Sam’s WNYF shorts and a tank top. She wrapped around the tall blonde, shooting the midfielder a look.

“Steph. For real. You act like you haven’t seen two people share a bed before.” The young defender rolled her eyes.

“Ok that is essentially my sister you are doing Lord knows what with Dahlkemper.” Steph snarked back as Kristie opened the door.

“Stephanie calm down. Sam is an adult who can make her own choices. She blew us off for a good lay. It happens.”

“Oh god it was not that!” Sammy moaned and buried her face in her hands. She had hoped Kristie would make things better, not egg Steph on. Abby stroked the tall woman’s back, watching the blush climb up her neck.

“She’s right.” Abby felt the need to defend her girlfriend. “I told Sam last night before the fun started to make sure she had set the alarm, so she could meet you. Apparently, she forgot to and we slept in.”

“Really Sammy? You couldn’t listen to your woman and turn you alarm on? You couldn’t spare my poor brain the image of you naked for all the world to see?!” Steph stared at Sam. Sam let out a sigh.

“You’ve seen me naked before Steph and you see women around you all day in various states of undress. So, don’t try to milk this. Do you pull on clothes before you and Kristie go to bed?” The tall blonde stared down the midfielder. When she didn’t answer, Sam scoffed. “Exactly, so don’t expect me to after a night with my girlfriend”

“Wait.” Kristie threw up a hand to stop Steph from replying. “Girlfriend? Girlfriend Sammy.” She narrows her eyes at Sam. “And you haven’t told me? How long?!”

“Um… I need to use the restroom.” Sam darted out of Abby’s arms before Kristie could pull an answer from her. The two women turned their gazes from Sam’s retreating back towards the defender. Abby held up her hands as if she could ward the two off.

“Let me make some coffee. Then you can pry answers from us.” She knew when to fight and when to surrender. A fight with her girlfriend’s sister and best friend would not be worth it.

“Coffee sounds good.” Kristie nodded at Abby and pulled Steph down on the couch to wait. She wasn’t going to leave her sister’s apartment without answers. She couldn’t believe that Sam had kept her relationship with Dahlkemper a secret from her. She and Steph stewed on the couch while Abby made them all coffee. 

Sam hid in the bathroom as long as she could. She knew that she was putting off talking to Kristie about her relationship with Abby. She wasn’t afraid of her sister judging her, after all she was dating Steph, but she was afraid of Kristie (and Steph) judging Abby. Kristie was the older sister and all through their years growing up, no boy or girl was good enough for her little sister. She seemed to judge them more harshly than their parents did. Abby was someone special, Sammy knew that from the start. If Kristie ran her off, Sam wasn’t sure she would be able to forgive her. 

Sighing, she splashed some water on her face to calm her nerves and collected herself before she rejoined the three women in the living room. Abby placed in her hand her favorite coffee mug, steaming from the fresh coffee. The taller blonde placed a kiss on her cheek in thanks as she sat down on the floor in front of Abby. She took a long drink of the steaming brew, smiling in appreciation when she tasted just the right amount of sugar mixed in. Kristie was polite enough to wait for Sam to swallow and put down the coffee mug before resuming her questioning.

“How long Samantha?” She jumped right in where she had left off.

Abby put a hand on Sam’s shoulder and gave it a small squeeze, trying to be encouraging as Sam tried to figure out how to best answer her sister’s question. She settled back against Abby’s legs and decided to just tell Kristie the truth.

“After the final in October. That is when we started going on dates.” She saw Kristie’s eyes widen for a moment in surprise before she continued to speak. “We both agreed when things started picking up during the season to just stay friends until after the season was over. We didn’t want to over-complicate things with us both playing on the same team and in the middle of the playoff push. The same reason we pushed things off when we were at UCLA. After the final, we found each other and cried after dinner. Feelings were raw, and we just started talking. We talked for hours, confessing that we had both still had those romantic feelings from college. We decided we didn’t want to push it off anymore. Then we crashed. The next morning, we went out on our first coffee date and started trying to help each other pick each other up.”

“Who asked who?” Steph perked up now, curious for details so she could tease Sam later.

“I asked her when we had met up for coffee after a hard training session, but she was planning on asking me that evening.” Abby confessed. “We both just knew we wanted to see where it went.”

“You asked her over coffee? You didn’t plan some special date?”

“Well…I had but then when I saw her sitting in the corner of the coffee shop sipping her latte and rereading Harry Potter, I knew that I couldn’t wait. I wanted to ask her in that moment, because it was those moments I want us to have more of. Dates are lovely, but you have to be able to relax and live your normal lives together.” Abby confessed, shrugging her shoulders. “We aren’t fancy people.”

“Ugh that is true. Kristie is the fancy one in the family.” Sam chuckled at her comment while Kristie glared at her. “What you know it is true.”

“It is not my fault, dear tree of a sister, you still haven’t figured out how to dress fashionably. I’ve even got Steph to, even if she steals half of my wardrobe.” Kristie tossed her hair over her shoulder. 

“Seriously though Sammy, she makes you happy?” She had more questions, but those were meant for only Sam’s ears. She couldn’t very well ask Abby to leave without making things more awkward. Those would have to wait for when Sam came home to Boston for the holidays.

“Yes, sister dearest, I am happy. Or I was, until Steph barged in and started screaming.” Sam rolled her eyes and took another drink of coffee.

“Well next time don’t forget to set your alarm and that won’t happen.” Steph huffed at Sam. “It isn’t like it was something I wanted to see.”

“Ok. Ok. Lesson learned.” Abby was quick to speak up, wanting to prevent Steph and Sam from going at it now that things had calmed down. “Why don’t we go out to a late brunch/early lunch and you two can fill us in on your trip?”

Kristie recognized the peace offering and accepted it with a nod. “I think we could eat again. And from Sam’s stomach noises, you two are starving. Go get dressed and I will make us a reservation.” Sam and Abby nodded in agreement and rose from their seats and headed back toward the bedroom.

“Just make sure to close the door!” Steph couldn’t resist teasing the pair. The WNYF shorts that Abby had been wearing came flying down the hall and nailed Steph in the head.

Kristie, who had pulled out her phone and was not paying the slightest bit of attention to her own girlfriend’s antics, heard Stephanie shriek in horror and looked up just in time to see the shorts fly across the living room. Putting two and two together, she couldn’t stop the laughter from bubbling out of her, having to hold her sides as she struggled to catch her breath. Yeah, Abby would fit in alright with their crazy crowd. She might even be able to get Sam to lighten up a little. Kristie could only hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, wanted to try a different pair. It was also interesting to try to get the dynamic of the four of them to where I was happy with it. In the end, I am happy with how it turned out. All mistakes are mine, as usual. Let me know what you think.  
> -Red


End file.
